fussballtotalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wembley-Stadion
Wembley, England | Architekt= | Eigentümer= The Football Association | Verein= | Eröffnung= 2007 | Erstes Spiel= | Kapazität= 90.000 | Spielfläche= | Oberfläche= | Kosten= | Renovierungen= | Abriss= | Veranstaltungen= }} Das Wembley-Stadion (englisch Wembley Stadium) ist ein Stadion in Wembley, einem Teil des Londoner Stadtbezirks Brent. Das Stadion ist hauptsächlich auf Grund von Fußballspielen bekannt. Seit seinem Neubau (2003–2007) fasst das Stadion 90.000 Zuschauer und verfügt über einen charakteristischen 133 m hohen Bogen. Es ist nach dem Camp Nou in Barcelona das zweitgrößte Stadion Europas. Geschichte Ursprünglich wurde Wembley als Empire-Stadion für die British Empire Exhibition 1923 gebaut. Sir John Simpson und Maxwell Ayerton waren die Architekten, Sir Owen Williams der ausführende Ingenieur. Das Stadion wurde in nur 300 Tagen bei Kosten von rund 750.000 Pfund gebaut.Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung, Fußball-Kolosseum mit Tiara, FAZ, 24. März 2007, Nr. 71, Seite 30 Die auffälligen Twin Towers wurden das Erkennungszeichen des Stadions. Ebenfalls berühmt waren die 39 Stufen, welche man erklimmen musste, um die Royal Box zu erreichen und dort einen Pokal überreicht zu bekommen. Am 28. April 1923 wurde das Stadion zum ersten Mal für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht. 2000 wurde das Stadion für Abriss und Neubau geschlossen. Finanzielle und politische Schwierigkeiten zögerten die Arbeiten jedoch zwei Jahre hinaus. Erst im Jahr 2003 wurde das alte Stadion schließlich abgerissen. An seiner Stelle wurde in der Folgezeit ein neues National Stadium errichtet, das eine Kapazität von 90.000 Sitzplätzen hat und über ein bewegliches Dach sowie einen 133 m hohen Leuchtbogen verfügt. thumb|Die Baustelle des neuen Wembley-Stadions (2006) Für den Neubau wurde der australische Baukonzern Multiplex Group gewonnen. Das Unternehmen konnte jedoch die ursprünglich geplanten Finanzierungskosten von 326 Millionen Pfund Sterling nicht einhalten. Bereits bei Vertragsschluss waren die geplanten Kosten auf 445 Millionen Pfund geklettert. Nach der Fertigstellung des Stadions betrugen die reinen Stadion-Kosten bereits rund 800 Millionen Pfund. Multiplex musste für 147 Millionen Pfund der Mehrkosten selbst aufkommen. Der Besitzer des Bauunternehmens kündigte an, bis zu 38,1 Millionen US-Dollar aus seinem Privatvermögen zuzuschießen. Aufgrund der finanziellen Fehlplanung und der damit verbundenen Folgen brachen die Aktien des Unternehmens um 40 Prozent ein. Die Gesamtbaukosten (inklusive Finanzierung und Infrastruktur) werden mittlerweile auf 1,4 Milliarden Euro taxiert. Im Vergleich zum alten Wembley-Stadion ist die neue Arena zweimal so groß und viermal so hoch; statt den früher zu erklimmenden 39 Stufen müssen vom Spielfeld aus nun 107 Stufen überwunden werden, um die Royal Box zu erreichen. Das neue Wembley-Stadion sollte ursprünglich am 13. Mai 2006 mit dem englischen Pokalfinale eröffnet werden. Da die verantwortliche Baufirma jedoch nur eine siebzigprozentige Garantie für die pünktliche Fertigstellung des Baus abgeben konnte, wurde zum sechsten Mal in Folge eine Verlegung des Endspiels ins Millennium Stadium in Cardiff nötig. Erst am 23. März 2007 wurde das neue Wembley-Stadion offiziell fertig gestellt. Fußball Das Wembley-Stadion ist das Nationalstadion der englischen Fußballnationalmannschaft. Pelé sagte über das Stadion: „Wembley ist die Kirche des Fußballs. Es ist die Hauptstadt des Fußballs und es ist das Herz des Fußballs.“ Das erste Ereignis, das im Stadion ausgetragen wurde, war das FA-Cup-Finale 1923 zwischen den Bolton Wanderers und West Ham United. Dieses Finale wurde zugleich als das White-Horse-Finale bekannt. Obwohl die maximale Kapazität 100.000 Personen umfasste, lagen die offiziellen Schätzungen bei 126.947. In Wirklichkeit drängten sich jedoch ungefähr 200.000 Zuschauer in das Stadion. Es sah aus, als ob das Spiel verschoben werden müsste, bis Polizist PC George Scorey auf seinem Schimmel Billy die Massen langsam an den Spielfeldrand zurückdrängte und das Finale beginnen konnte. Alex Griffiths: Geschichtsstunde - »Mein Pferd war wunderbar«, 28. April 2008, Zugriff am 11. November 2008 Das erste Länderspiel Englands im Wembley-Stadion fand am 12. April 1924 gegen Schottland statt und endete 1:1. Schottland war der häufigste Gegner in Wembley, insgesamt fanden 30 Spiele zwischen beiden Teams dort statt, von denen England 16 gewann und neun verlor. Das Pokalfinale wurde bis 2000 - außer zu Kriegszeiten - jährlich im Mai in Wembley ausgetragen. Es war ebenfalls Austragungsort für die Finalspiele des League Cups, des Associate Members' Cup und der Play-offs der Football League. Das Stadion war auch die Austragungsstätte für die Heimspiele der englischen Nationalmannschaft. 1966 war das Stadion Hauptaustragungsort der Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft inklusive des Finales. Hier fiel das wohl umstrittenste Tor der Fußballgeschichte. Dabei handelt es sich um das durch Geoff Hurst erzielte Tor zum 3:2 im Finalspiel, das dem Gastgeber England gegen Deutschland zugesprochen wurde. Der Treffer (das so genannte Wembley-Tor) erfolgte durch einen Schuss gegen die Latte, von der der Ball auf die Torlinie und wieder aus dem Tor heraussprang. Der Schweizer Schiedsrichter Gottfried Dienst entschied damals nach Intervention des sowjetischen Linienrichters Tofiq Bəhrəmov auf Tor. Das Spiel endete 4:2 nach Verlängerung, England wurde Weltmeister. thumb|Innenansicht des Wembley-Stadions Im Wembley-Stadion fanden folgende Europapokal-Finalspiele statt: : 1996 fanden dort Spiele der Fußball-Europameisterschaft statt, unter anderem das Finale, in dem Deutschland durch ein Golden Goal zum dritten Mal Fußball-Europameister wurde. Das letzte Fußballspiel im alten Wembley-Stadion war das Qualifikationsspiel zur Fußball-WM 2002 zwischen den Nationalmannschaften von England und Deutschland (7. Oktober 2000), welches durch ein Tor von Dietmar Hamann 0:1 endete. Hamann war folglich der letzte Torschütze im alten Wembley. Insgesamt fanden 223 Länderspiele Englands im alten Wembley-Stadion statt, von denen England 132 gewann und 30 verlor. 61 Spiele endete remis, inkl. der durch Elfmeterschießen entschiedenen Spiele bei der EM 1996. Die relativ erfolgreichste Gastmannschaft war die deutsche Nationalelf: nach fünf von neun Spielen verließ sie als Sieger den Platz (inkl. des Sieges im Elfmeterschießen bei der EM 1996). Das erste Fußballspiel im neuen Wembley war ein Benefizspiel am 17. März 2007. Das erste Tor bei diesem Ereignis schoss Mark Bright, ein ehemaliger Fußballprofi. Das erste offizielle Länderspiel mit professionellen Spielern war das U21-Freundschaftsspiel England gegen Italien (Endergebnis 3:3) am 24. März 2007. Das erste professionelle Tor im neuen Wembley erzielte hier der Italiener Giampaolo Pazzini bereits nach 25 Sekunden. Das erste Pflichtspiel war das FA-Cup-Finale 2007, welches am 19. Mai stattfand; hier war Didier Drogba einziger Torschütze beim 1:0-Sieg von Chelsea über Manchester United. Am 1. Juni 2007 wurde das erste A-Länderspiel im neuen Wembley-Stadion durchgeführt, wobei sich die englische und die brasilianische Fußballnationalmannschaft mit 1:1 trennten. Das nächste Spiel Englands in der neuen Arena bedeute auch zugleich die erste Niederlage: am 22. August 2007 musste man im Freundschaftsspiel gegen Deutschland ein 1:2 hinnehmen; der erste Sieg gelang am 8. September beim 3:0 über Israel. Das Finale der UEFA Champions League wird 2011 hier ausgetragen. Des weiteren werden während der Olympischen Sommerspiele 2012 hier die Endspiele des olympischen Fußballturniers stattfinden. [[Datei:2007 Race of Champions.jpg|thumb|Rennstrecke für das Race of Champions]] Andere Sportarten Wembley war der Hauptaustragungsort der Olympischen Sommerspiele 1948. Die Rugby League veranstaltet seit 1929 ihr Challenge Cup-Finale in Wembley. Außer für besondere Ereignisse war Wembley auch für regelmäßige Veranstaltungen Austragungsort, wie zum Beispiel Windhundrennen oder Motorradrennen. 1992 veranstaltete die WWF (heute WWE) SummerSlam vor 80.355 Zuschauern in Wembley. Am 28. Oktober 2007 fand das erste reguläre Saisonspiel der NFL außerhalb Nordamerikas statt.BBC Sport: Wembley to host Dolphins & Giants, 2. Februar 2007, Zugriff am 11. November 2008 Die späteren Super Bowl Sieger New York Giants konnten sich mit 13:10 gegen die Miami Dolphins durchsetzen. Am 26. Oktober 2008 fand das Spiel der San Diego Chargers gegen die New Orleans Saints statt, welches New Orleans 37:32 gewinnen konnte. Am 25. Oktober 2009 sind die noch sieglosen Tampa Bay Buccaneers Gastgeber für die New England Patriots. Am 16. Dezember 2007 wurde das Automobilsportspektakel Race of Champions im Wembley-Stadion ausgetragen. Dazu wurde innerhalb von sechs Tagen aus der Rasenfläche eine gut einen Kilometer lange Rennstrecke. Zunächst legte die Firma FM Conway entlang der Doppelspur 8.500 Aluminium-Schutzplatten auf den gepflegten Wembley-Rasen aus und stellte 400 Meter Autobahn-Leitplanken an den kurvenreichen Teilen der Strecke auf. Anschließend brachte das Team etwa 3.500 Tonnen Asphalt in drei Schichten auf. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Rennstrecken wurde hier nicht der größte Wert auf den Grip gelegt - damit spektakulärere Szenen entstehen. Nach dem Rennen wurde die Strecke innerhalb von 3 Tagen wieder ausgebaut. Der Asphalt wurde recycelt und an anderer Stelle erneut eingebaut. Im Jahr 2015 wird das Wembley-Stadion Austragungsort von Gruppenspielen und einem Viertelfinale der Rugby-Union-Weltmeisterschaft sein. thumb|Live Earth in Wembley Musik Wembley wurde am 5. August 1972 Veranstaltungsort des Rock-'n'-Roll-Konzertes „The London Rock and Roll Show“, bei dem mit Musikern wie Bo Diddley, Jerry Lee Lewis, Bill Haley, Chuck Berry und Little Richard prägende Personen dieses Genres auftraten. 1985 wurde der britische Teil von Live Aid dort veranstaltet. Ein Jahr später trat die Band Queen zweimal in diesem Stadion auf (zu sehen auf der Live-DVD „Live at Wembley ’86“), Genesis 1987 sogar viermal und Michael Jackson siebenmal, was einen Rekord darstellt. 1988 fand dort anlässlich seines 70. Geburtstages ein Benefizkonzert für Nelson Mandela statt. Im selben Jahr erreichte auch die Bad-Welttournee von Michael Jackson das Wembley-Stadion. Kein anderer Künstler konnte bis dahin hintereinander so viele ausverkaufte Konzerte für eine Tournee verzeichnen: Jackson wurde dafür 1988 mit einem Preis der Veranstalter des Wembley-Stadions geehrt - Titel: „For Seven Sell Out Record Breaking Shows“. In der Zeit von 1987 bis 1997 spielten U2 ganze acht mal (plus ein weiteres mal 1985 bei Live Aid) im Wembley-Stadion. Im Juli 1986 gaben Wham! ihr letztes Konzert im Wembley-Stadion. Es war das am schnellsten ausverkaufte Konzert in der Musikgeschichte. Am Ostermontag 1992 fand das weltweit im Fernsehen übertragene Freddie Mercury Tribute Concert statt. 1995 spielten Bon Jovi im Rahmen ihrer These-Days-Welttournee drei ausverkaufte Konzerte im Wembley-Stadion. Bon Jovi waren es auch, die 2000 das letzte Konzert dort spielten, bevor es abgerissen wurde.Alex Gernandt: Jon Bon Jovi. „Danke für den tollen Sommer – 2001 kommen wir wieder!“, Interview in Bravo 41, 11. Oktober 2000 Die letzte Solo-Künstlerin, die ein Konzert im alten Wembley-Stadion gab, war Tina Turner. Das erste Konzert im Neubau sollte ursprünglich auch von Bon Jovi gespielt werden. Aufgrund mehrfacher Probleme bei der Fertigstellung des Stadions mussten die geplanten Konzerte für den 10. und 11. Juni 2006 jedoch abgesagt werden. Am 9. Juni 2007 spielte schließlich George Michael das erste Konzert im neuen Stadion, Muse verkauften am darauffolgenden Wochenende das neue Stadion an beiden Abenden erstmals aus. Am 7. Juli 2007 fand im Wembley-Stadion neben Hamburg der europäische Part des weltweiten Konzertes Live Earth statt. Einen Tag später fand ein Konzert der Gruppe Metallica im Rahmen der „Sick of the Studio“-Tour 2007 statt. Am 9., 11. und 12. Juli 2009 spielte die Britpop-Band Oasis drei Konzerte hintereinander. Am 1. Juli 2007 fand das Concert for Diana statt, welches anlässlich des 10. Todestages und 46. Geburtstages der Princess of Wales von ihren Söhnen William und Harry initiiert wurde. Weltstars wie Elton John, Rod Stewart oder auch Duran Duran spendeten ihre Gagen. Trivia * Anlässlich des Neubaus und des gleichzeitigen Baus einer Fußgängerbrücke zum Stadion gab es auf der Webseite der Baufirma eine Umfrage, welchen Namen diese Brücke tragen solle. Vor allem deutsche Fans sorgten dafür, dass der Vorschlag ''Dietmar Hamann Bridge (dieser schoss das letzte Tor vor Abriss des Stadions, s. o.) am häufigsten eingereicht wurde. Dennoch wurde diese Eingabe nicht in die endgültige Liste für die Abstimmung aufgenommen. Stattdessen erhielt die Brücke in Anlehnung an das oben genannte White-Horse-Finale den Namen The White Horse Bridge. * Nach der 1:2-Niederlage gegen Deutschland im zweiten Spiel nach der Eröffnung des New Wembley sangen die Fans im Gästesektor We won the first game in Wembley! (Wir haben das erste Spiel in Wembley gewonnen!) und knüpften so nahtlos an das letzte Spiel im alten Stadion an, nach welchem man bereits We won the last game in Wembley! (Wir haben das letzte Spiel in Wembley gewonnen!) skandieren durfte. Einzelnachweise Siehe auch * Liste der größten Fußballstadien der Welt * Liste der größten Stadien der Welt Weblinks * Wembley National Stadium (englisch) * Webkamera zum Neubau * Hintergrundinformationen (englisch) Kategorie:Fußballstadion in England Kategorie:Olympische Wettkampfstätte Kategorie:Sportstätte in London Kategorie:Erbaut in den 1920er Jahren Kategorie:Erbaut in den 2000er Jahren ar:ملعب ويمبلي bg:Уембли (стадион) bn:ওয়েম্বলি স্টেডিয়াম ca:Wembley Stadium cs:Stadion Wembley da:Wembley Stadium el:Στάδιο Γουέμπλεϊ en:Wembley Stadium es:Estadio de Wembley (2007) et:Wembley staadion fa:ورزشگاه ویمبلی fi:Wembley Stadium fr:Wembley Stadium he:אצטדיון ומבלי hi:वेम्बली स्टेडियम hr:Wembley Stadium hu:Wembley Stadion id:Stadion Wembley is:Wembley-leikvangur it:Wembley Stadium (2007) ja:ウェンブリー・スタジアム ko:웸블리 경기장 la:Wembley Stadium lt:Wembley stadionas lv:Vemblija stadions ms:Stadium Wembley nl:Wembley Stadium nn:Wembley Stadium no:Wembley Stadium pl:Stadion Wembley pt:Estádio de Wembley ro:Stadionul Wembley ru:Уэмбли simple:Wembley Stadium sk:Wembley Stadium sv:Wembley Stadium tr:Wembley Stadyumu uk:Вемблі (стадіон) vi:Sân vận động Wembley zh:温布利球场